Of Mice and Teens
by cdbazemore98
Summary: While watching 'The Great Mouse Detective' one stormy night, Tori and her friends are suddenly shrunken to the size of mice. Now they must find a way to get back to their original sizes with the help of a certain mouse detective. But will a notorious rat get in the way?
1. Chapter 1: Movie night and storm

**Nellie: Hi! Since I'm on spring break, I've decided I'm going to put my Jake and the Never Land Pirates upcoming stories on hold to write a another crossover story, and work on it along with 'Jake & Tori Stories" This time it's Victorious and The Great Mouse Detective. I haven't seen GMD fully, just some clips, so I hope I got the characters right. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or The Great Mouse Detective. They belong to Nickelodeon, and Disney.**

Chapter 1: Movie night and storm

It was a very nice evening in Los Angeles, California, and a great time for friends to spend time together. That's exactly what Tori Vega was doing with her friends right now.

It was movie night, so the group had to decided what to watch for the night. As usual, Cat Valentine, being the cheerful girl she is, suggested My Little Pony, much to Jade West's disgust. As Trina, Tori's older sister, looked over the DVD's in the basket, something caught her eye.

"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here?" Trina asked as she took out the DVD. "How about this?"

Tori looked at the DVD, and smiled. "_The Great Mouse Detective_? I love that movie!" She exclaimed, taking the DVD case, and hugging it close to her chest. Andre Harris, Tori's best friend, liked that movie too. And so did Robbie Shapiro, and Beck Oliver, who was Jade's boyfriend.

"It's one of the best Disney movies out there." Robbie added.

"Plus, it has one of the best villians." Beck also added.

"You mean that mean rat?" Cat asked.

"Yep... Ratigan... the worlds greatest criminal mind." Jade answered. Cat gasped. "Wow, he must have murdered a lot of people, stole a lot of things, and insulted a lot of kids to be that big of a criminal." Tori chuckled. "Well, I don't think he's done all that. But he is a crazy rat."

"Come on..." Trina urged. "Let's just watch the movie. I just want to look at Basil of Baker Street. He's a doll..." She sighed in a flirting voice, causing everyone to look at her in confusion.

After a second of silence, Tori spoke up to her sister. "Trina... Basil's a mouse."

"I know, but you have to admit, he is kind of good looking... for a mouse." Trina replied. Tori just rolled her eyes, and popped the disc into the DVD player. Soon, the movie started. The group stayed silent at the beginning, until it started to rain and thunder. Jade groaned. "Great! It just had to rain on our movie night." Beck kissed his girlfriend. "Don't worry. It'll pass soon."

"I hope..." Tori muttered. Rain and thunder wasn't one of her favorite things, especially in the night. It didn't bother her too bad, but she was worried that the lights would go out. There were a few occasions, but it didn't happen that often.

The group continued to watch the movie. As the time passed, the storm outside seemed to get worse and worse by the second. This worried Tori more and more. There was absolutely no doubt that the lights would go out. The storm continued to rage, until all of a sudden. As bright flash of lightening came through the window, startling everybody.

Cat let out a small squeal as she clung on to Robbie, Beck and Jade held on to each other more closely, and Tori held Trina's hand, while Andre moved closer to the sisters. "Relax guys..." Tori said nervously. "It was just a spark of lightning."

"That was more than a spark, Vega." Jade retorted. "That was a huge flash!"

"I've never seen a flash like that before. That was big..." Cat whimpered.

"Come on, let's just continued watching the movie-"

Just as Tori said that, a big boom of thunder erupted, and the room went dark. Cat screamed, and clung on to Robbie even closer. "Well, I guess we can't watch the movie anymore."

"Don't worry, just let me find a flashlight, and maybe some candles." Trina assured everybody, getting up from the couch. Due to the room being entirely dark, it was practically pitch black, and Trina couldn't see where she was going, tripping over some things, and stepping on some thing. "If only it wasn't so freaking dark, maybe I could find something..." She muttered.

Tori heard her sister go up the stairs. She started to worry if Trina would get hurt. Trina could be annoying sometimes, but she really cared for her, no matter what the ups and downs are.

As the group waited for Trina, they began to talk to each other, even if they could see each other in the dark.

"Basil's a great detective, don't you think?" Cat giggled.

"I agree, if only we had more detectives like him around here." Tori added.

"Oh please." Jade retorted. "If we had more detectives like Basil, maybe he could find out why there's people like Tori that exist."

Even thought Tori couldn't see Jade, she shot Jade a glare at whatever direction the goth girl was. The group sat in silence for a few minutes before another big flash of lightening came through the room. This time it lit up the entire living room, causing the group to shout out in surprise. Even more huge flashes of lightening lit up the room.

"What's going on?" Tori cried.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

There was total darkness again... for a second.

Tori felt a spark of pain shoot through her, but it was only brief. She rubbed her eyes, and looked around. The room had now gotten a dim light, so she could see everything now.

But she knew that something was not right.

For one, everything seemed bigger then usual, and so did the couch. Tori looked over at her friends, and they were bewildered and surprised. And they looked small as well. It didn't take Tori long to find out what happened.

They've all shrunken.

**Nellie: Oh no! It looks like Tori and her friends have shrunken somehow. Now what'll they do? I know this seemed a bit short, but it's just the first chapter. I hope you guys liked this chapter. And you'll see Basil very soon. And review, please. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Searching the house

**Nellie: Hi! Well, first off I want to thank ClarkKentfan 49 for reviewing. Basil is a bit of a hunk... for a mouse. Anyways, enjoy! You'll see a certain bat in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, or The Great Mouse Detective. They belong to Nickelodeon and Eve Titus/Disney.**

Chapter 2: Searching the house

Everybodies reaction to this was varied. Especially Jade's, who was furious, and near to blowing her gasket as Beck tried to calm her down. Robbie was feeling uncomfortable, because Rex was still big, and it made him feel small... and he was. Andre stood in shock. Cat, however, was amazed at the sudden feeling small.

"Wow..." the red head giggled. "We're all so tiny now... just like mice."

Tori was shocked. How did this happen? How did they get so small? What happened? "Guys... we have to find out what happened? But first, we have to find Trina."

As if on cue, Trina, who had also shrunken, came down the stairs. It took her a while, due to being so small now. "I am freaking out now. Totally freaking out!" She exclaimed. "What had happened? Seriously! What had happened?! I'm tiny!" She came over to the couch, and gasped. "And you guys are tiny too! This is totally weird! Although I don't mind losing some pounds..."

"Everyone, please don't panic." Tori tried to reassure everyone.

"How can we _not_ panic, Vega?!" Jade retorted. "We are small as mice, and we don't know what happened."

"Exactly. We need to find out. We need to get to the bottom of this... literally."

What Tori meant was, that they all needed to get off the couch. Everybody understood, and agreed. "Okay, but how will we get off?" Andre asked.

"You guys might have to jump down. I'll be willing to catch you all." Trina suggested.

Tori, with no hesitation, positioned herself at the edge of the couch. Trina had her arms stretched out for her. On the count of three, Tori jumped, and Trina caught her. "Good jump, baby sis." Trina complimented. "Thanks, Trina." Tori replied. "Who wants to be caught next?"

"I do! I do!" Cat volunteered, getting ready to jump. Trina walked over to where Cat was and stretched her arms out. "Ready, Cat?" she asked for reassurance.

"K K!" was all Cat said before jumping. She almost missed Trina, but was safe.

Beck decided to jump down by himself, and have his arms stretched out for Jade. "Don't worry, babe. I'll catch you." he assured her. Jade hesitated a bit, but jumped. As she expected, she landed safely in Beck's arms. They shared a small kiss, before Beck set his girlfriend down.

Andre and Robbie jumped down next, without any assistance. Now, the group were standing on the floor. Everything seemed big to them now that they were small. They decided to look around for a while.

"You know guys..." Tori spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "This is a mystery... a big mystery."

"I agree, and we have to solve it." Trina added.

"I know what we can do... we can be detectives... like Basil of Baker Street." Cat suggested.

"How are we going to do that? We're not mice." Jade asked.

"But we're small like mice. Maybe if we look around the house for clues, we might find something that could help us."

To everybody else, this was a strange suggestion from Cat. To be just like a mouse detective from an animated movie? It's not like the detective would pop up somewhere in the house. As strange as this sound, it might not be a bad idea. Now hopefully they wouldn't have to talk in English accents. "Okay, Cat. We'll be detective, just like Basil." Tori finally said.

Cat cheered. "Yay! Now, if we're going to be like Basil, we have to talk like Basil..."

"NO!" Jade shouted, indicating that she didn't want to talk in a English accent. Cat pouted a bit. "Poo. Oh well, we're still going to be like him right?"

Everybody nodded their heads. Cat beamed. "Great! Now, where should we start looking?"

"I think we should all split up. Guys with guys, and girls with girls." Beck suggested. As much as Jade wanted to stay with Beck, she agreed with him. "It doesn't sound like a bad idea. But we have to stay close with our groups with we are going to separate."

"Great! The boys can look upstairs, and we can look downstairs." Cat announced. Soon, the gang split. It took the boys a while to get upstairs, but they made it. The girls looked around downstairs. They were amazed at how things looked so big now that they were small. The girls made it to the kitchen, walking under the table.

As they walked around, Trina came across a rat trap. She sighed. "It looks like we haven't caught the rat yet."

"Rat?" Jade and Cat asked in unison.

Tori nodded. "Yeah, last week my mom found a rat in the house, and we're trying to catch it. No luck so far." Jade groaned. "Really? You've invited us in you rat infested home tonight?" Tori glared at Jade. "Did you just called my home... rat infested.

"Yes, if you have a rat in you're home, then it's infested." Jade simply said.

"Guys, we're not here to talk about rats. You're grossing me out. We're to find out why we've all shrunken." Trina said, trying to keep her sister from arguing with the goth girl.

Cat, who was paying no attention to their conversation, walked over to the patio door. It was still raining, but lighter now. As the red head got closer to the door, she saw she did not expect to see. Standing in front of her, was a bat (not a baseball bat) who had a crippled wing, and a peg leg. The bat grinned at her, baring its fangs.

Cat screamed, and so did the bat. She back away from the door, and then started running. The bat ran the opposite direction. "Bat! Bat! Bat!" Cat exclaimed as she ran over to the other girls.

"Whoa! What's wrong?" Jade asked as Cat hid behind her. "I..." Cat started. "I saw a bat. It was a dark color, it had a peg leg, and a hat. I think his wing was crippled!" Tori looked at Cat in confusion, until she realized how Cat described the bat. "Hey. That way you described that bat, sounds just like Fidget from the movie.

"You're right, Tori. It does sound like Fidget." Trina agreed.

"Oh come on. It couldn't have been him you saw." Jade retorted. "Besides, I don't see a bat now."

"But there was a bat over by the patio door." Cat defended. "And it had a peg leg. I know it did." Jade put her arm around Cat's shoulder. "Don't worry, Kitty. You must have been seeing things. But if there is a bat, I'll get him for you." she assured her red headed best friend.

Cat smiled. "Thanks, Jadey. But really, there was a bat."

Jade just rolled her eyes, and the girls continued walking around the kitchen. They searched all around, but found nothing that could help them. After a while, they decided to rest a bit. "Well so far we've found... NOTHING!" Jade exclaimed. "I knew this whole detective thing was stupid." Cat looked offended. "But I know if we're like detectives, I know we can find something. You just got to believe in yourselves."

Trina had looked back at where the rat trap was, and did a double take. "Um... where's the rat trap?"

Tori looked over there, and also saw the empty area in the corner where the rat trap should be. "Wasn't it there ten minutes ago?" Trina nodded. "Yeah, and now it's gone."

"Well, it couldn't have just got up and walked away." Jade said sarcastically.

As Jade said that, a creature was hiding in another corner, snickered evilly to itself.

"Oh yes." The creature whispered slyly. "But little do you girls know, that intended to use that trap for a plan... and you girls are apart of it."

**Nellie: DUN, DUN, DUN! It looks like someone is after the girls, but who? Yes, I'm sure you guys knew who that bat that Cat saw was. What do you think is going to happen next? Tell me your predictions in a review, please. Well, that's another chapter for today. I hope you enjoyed it. And review, please. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Trina gets captured

**Nellie: Hi guys. It's such a sunny day today isn't it. Anyways, I want to thank mr cartoon for reviewing. This story really needs more recognition. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or The Great Mouse Detective. They belong to Nickelodeon and Eve Titus/Disney.**

Chapter 3: Trina gets captured

The girls were getting very suspicious to how the rat trap disappeared. This mystery was getting more mysterious as the time went by. Trina kept staring at the spot where the trap was. Where could that trap had gone? Did someone take it? If so, who?

Suddenly, Trina heard something move behind her. She turned around, but saw nothing. Trina was getting a little bit uncomfortable, when she heard something move again.

"Girls, we have to keep moving. I have a feeling that we're being watched." Trina said, still looking all around her.

"Are you sure?" Tori asked.

Trina nodded when she heard another noise. This time, it was loud enough for all the girls to hear. "Now that you mention it..." Jade trailed off. "Maybe it's the bat I saw." Cat whimpered, moving closer to Jade. Tori looked around, and noticed something in the shadows of a corner. Glowing eyes that glared at her.

Tori took a step back, close to Trina. "Uh... Trina... I think there's something in the shadows..." Trina looked over to where Tori was pointing, and almost did a double take. Jade and Cat where also shocked. The girls stood close to each other as they looked at the eyes that were looking at them.

"Okay... I think I'm going to get a closer look... but not to close." Trina announced.

"But what if that thing attacks you?" Tori asked in worry of her sister.

"I'll try not to let that thing jump on me. I'll just kick its butt." Trina reassured her.

With that, Trina moves ever slowly to the dark corner. As she move, the clearer the creature who was in the shadows look. Then, Trina stopped in fright as the creature approached her. Her head was telling her to run, but she was too scared to move. Soon, the creature was clear. It was a rat, but the girls would soon find out that it wasn't just any old rat

The rat was tall, so Trina had to look up to see its face. Before she did so, she noticed that the rat was wearing clothes. Clothes that looked oh so familiar. Tori, Jade, and Cat froze in fright, for they knew who the rat was.

Trina finally looked up at the rat, still confused. Once she saw his face, it finally clicked. Trina felt her stomach turn, and a lump in her throat.

"Hello, my darlings." The rat hissed, chuckling evilly.

"Oh chiz..." Trina whimpered. She took a step back before uttering another word.

"Ratigan."

Meanwhile... with the boys

"Aw! This is hopeless. We've found nothing." Robbie moaned. The boys were still upstairs looking around. Just like the girls, they too haven't found anything to help figure out why they've shrunken. "Don't worry Rob. There has to be something." Andre assured him.

Beck, who was paying no attention to them, was thinking more about Jade. He didn't know why he thought of the idea of splitting up, but he was worried about his girlfriend. He knew she could take care of herself, but he felt as he should be with her right now. He felt the need to hold her... to protect her... to tell her that he loves her...

Then, his phone started buzzing. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Jade. Maybe she was calling to tell him that the girls have found something. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. He just wanted to hear her voice again.

He wasted no time to answer. "Hello?" he asked. _"BECK!"_ Jade's frantic voice ranged through the phone. _"BECK! PLEASE HELP US!"_

Beck was now worried. What was going on? Whatever it was, it wasn't good by the scared tone of Jade's voice. "Okay, babe. Calm down. Tell me what happened."

_"IT'S RATIGAN! FROM THE MOVIE! HE'S REAL, BECK! HE'S REAL! AND HE'S ATTACKING US! PLEASE HELP US!"_

_"He hurt Trina! She has a scratch mark on her cheek! Please help us! _Tori exclaimed in the backgroud.

_"I'm scared! I'm really, really scared!" _Cat cried in the background.

_"Please, Beck! Help! I don't know what to do-" _Then Beck heard a shrill high pitched scream, followed by maniacal laughter. That laughter was enough to convince Beck that Jade was right about Ratigan. "Babe..." Beck called softly into the phone. "Babe, are you still there?"

The only response was heavy sobbing and whimpering. "What happened?" he asked. _"I... I don't know..."_ Jade whimpered through her sobs. _"I think Ratigan took Trina... I don't see them anywhere... Tori and Cat are still here... please, just get down here quick."_

"Don't worry, Jade. We're on our way... by the way, I love you."

_"I... love you too."_ Jade responded before she hung up. Beck was now extremely worried. What he just heard, he knew it was bad. If the girls really saw Professor Ratigan from the movie, then it was _really _bad. Beck turned to Andre and Robbie, who looked at him in worry. "Is everything alright?" Andre asked.

Beck shook his head. "I just got a call from Jade. She says that Ratigan from the movie we were watching attacked her and the other girls. She thinks that he kidnapped Trina, and it's just her, Tori, and Cat now. We have to go back down stairs to see if the girls are okay."

Andre and Robbie exchanged glances. There couldn't possibly be a way that the girls had seen Ratigan. As strange as it sound, they knew right away that the girls needed help, especially Trina, if she was kidnapped.

Back downstairs, Tori, Jade, and Cat all huddled close together. They were still frightened by the sudden appearance of Ratigan. It couldn't have been him. He's just a character from a movie... right?

Now, the girls were alone, without Trina. Tori had suspected that Ratigan took her away. But where to? Tori was the most worried about her older sister. She remembered how Ratigan swiped his claws at Trina's right cheek, and how she fell to the floor with a thud. Tori thought she heard Trina let out a scream, and Ratigan laugh evilly.

"Okay. The boys are coming downstairs. They should be here any minute." Jade announced. Tori was glad that the boys would be here soon, and so saw Cat, who was still shaking from the earlier attack. "I hope Trina will be okay." the red head whimpered.

"Me too. I don't know what I'd do without my big sister." Tori added.

"Normally, I'd say that I could care less about what happens to her, but since five minutes ago... I really care." Jade also added. Tori looked at her, a bit surprised. She knew how Jade didn't like Trina, but she never thought that Jade would have a time where she would care about Trina.

Tori sighed, and leaned against a wall. She had wondered why Ratigan took her sister, and she also wondered why he didn't take the rest of them. It wasn't like she wanted him too, but Trina wasn't the only one there, and she was pretty sure she saw the evil rat sneer at her.

Suddenly, Tori hear voices. She listened carefully, and recognized one of them as Trina.

"Let me go, you big stupid rat! Let me go!" Trina shouted. "I'm not going to let you get away with this. You _are_ a filthy sewer rat! You-"

"SHUT UP!" the other voice which Tori assumed was Ratigan shouted back. After that, Tori heard nothing anymore. That alone told her that Trina really need help, and fast.

"We really need to help Trina." Tori said after a minute of silence. Jade and Cat looked at her in agreement.

"I think I can assist you girls."

The girls almost jumped at the sound of that voice. "Who said that?" Jade asked.

"I did." The person walked in front of the girls. Except... he was a mouse. He was tall, and wearing a brown Inverness coat, deer stalker hat on his head, magnifying glass in hand, dark green eyes, and a bright smile.

"Basil of Baker Street. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Basil took each of the girls hands, and planted a soft kiss on them. But all the girls could do now was gaped at him.

**Nellie: Hooray! Basil is here to save the day. To save Trina of course. But what does Ratigan want with her? Most importantly, what does he want with all of the girls? That's it for this chapter. Review, please. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Basil

**Nellie: Hi! And here is the next chapter of this story. This is where the girls get to know Basil more, and the boys finally come. So... yeah, that's about it. And we'll get to see what Ratigan is doing with Trina. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, or The Great Mouse Detective. They belong to Nickelodeon and Eve Titus/Disney.**

Chapter 4: Meeting Basil

Basil had seemed to noticed that his presence had surprised all three girls, for they had stood in shock. With a simple snap of his fingers, the girls were snapped out of their trance. Tori was the first one to speak up. "Y-Y-Y-You're... Basil of Baker Street?" The mouse nodded.

Jade was still a bit shocked, while Cat, however, was kind of excited. "Wow." she giggled. "Who knew that the great mouse detective would appear in Tori's house. Maybe he can help us find Trina."

Tori watched as Basil looked her up and down, and it was making her a bit nervous. _What is he doing? _She thought. Finally, after looking Tori over, Basil said:

"Well, you appear to be a girl of the age of seventeen. By your appearance, you seemed to be part of a Latin heritage. I take it you grow up in this home all your life, and is in a state of shock right now."

Tori was amazed. Basil had just described her. What an amazing detective! She watched as Basil started to look over Cat, who giggled. Finally, he stated.

"Now you, my dear, are a girl also of the age of seventeen. You were born with natural brown hair, and later dyed it a red velvet color. You also seemed to have a very cheerful personality, and also grew up in this city."

Cat was bursting with excitement. "Oh my God! You really know who I am."

Basil chuckled. "Well, I don't actually know who exactly know you from before."

"I'm Cat. Cat Valentine."

"Oh... well thank you, Miss Valentine."

Basil then began to look over Jade, which irritated her, but she didn't show it. After a few seconds, he spoke.

"Now, you are yet another girl at the age of seventeen, who also had a natural hair color of brown, but later dyed it a black color. And added streaks to fit your personality, which I can identify as, dark, goth, and sensitive to personal space."

Jade smirked a little. "Thanks. You really know about me." she remarked sarcastically.

"And you have a sense of sarcasm as well, Miss..."

"West. Jade West."

"Thank you, Miss West."

The girls were all a bit surprised at how Basil could tell a lot about them by just looking at them, especially Tori. She watched as Basil began to look over her again. "I don't believe I caught your name, yet." he said. Tori did a small bow. "Sorry, sir. I'm Tori. Tori Vega." she greeted. Basil smiled. "Well, thank you, Miss Vanchan."

Tori was confused. She had just introduced herself, and he couldn't pronounce her last name right. "Um... it's Vega." She corrected him. "Whatever." he replied. "Now, you girls seemed to have some sort of trouble. Do one of you care to explain?" he asked. Tori was the one to do that. "Well, Mr. Basil, me and my friends were watching a movie tonight, and all of a sudden, we were shrunken to this size. We tried to find out what happened, but Professor Ratigan jumped us, and took my sister. Can you please help us?"

Basil was taking note of this. He was sure that Ratigan was dead. How did he survive that fall? Perhaps he swam to shore. Whatever happened, Basil knew that he couldn't let that rat get away again. He has done that times too many. "By the way, what are you doing in my house?" Tori asked.

"Oh well. I was asked to investigate rumors about a club near your house, Miss Vetch."

"Vega." Tori corrected him again.

"Whatever. Anyways, my good assistant, Dr. Dawson was unable to accompany me this time, for he had a errand to do in Africa. So I was join by Miss Olivia Flanger-Hanger..."

"Her last name is pronounced 'Flaversham'" Tori corrected him once again.

"Whatever."

"So where is Olivia?" Cat asked. Basil looked all around the kitchen. "I seemed to have lost her. I'm afraid that she was captured by the very fiend that nabbed Miss Vons sister."

Tori was getting really frustrated. She could understand how Basil could mispronounce Olivia's last name, but her own last name only had four letters. Four letters. Two syllables. 'Vega' wasn't that hard to say. It really wasn't. How could he mispronounce her last name? How? But Tori had a feeling that he was going to get her surname right at some point. He just had to.

"So, Miss Vaber." Basil started, snapping Tori out of her thoughts. "Can you described your sibling for me please?"

"Well..." Tori started. "She's eighteen years old. She has brown hair like me, but it's just a little bit lighter. She's wearing an orange shirt, blue jeans, and purple boots-"

"And, she's annoying, she's selfish, and nobody likes her." Jade finished. Tori glared at the goth. "Well, that's about it, but please ignore the extra's that Jade said."

Basil was again taking notes. The way Tori described her sister, she seemed like a very conceited girl. He was determined not to let the girls down. Especially Tori. "Never fear, my dears. I shall be on the case. First we must look for clues." He used his magnifying glass to look at the kitchen floor. The girls looked at him carefully, until he shouted a "Aha! A clue."

The girls gathered around Basil to look at what he was holding. The detective was looking at an orange pear shaped cell phone. He observed it closely. "This appears to be some sort of phone. Odd shape for one."

Tori recognized that phone anywhere. "That's Trina's cell phone. She must of drop it when Ratigan took her." Basil tucked the phone in his coat. "Well then, Miss Valance..."

"Vega." Tori corrected yet again.

"Whatever. You're sister's as good as found."

"Hey girls, we're here!" A voice called. The girls looked over to see that the boys had finally made it downstairs. Robbie was holding a little mouse girl, who looked a bit frightened. Jade immediately ran to Beck and hugged him. "What took you so long?" she asked, a bit annoyed. Beck smiled at his girlfriend. "Well, we were on our way until we found this little cutie. She claimed that she was lost, and looking for Basil of Baker Street." As he said that, he looked over at the little girl in Robbie's arms. Cat walked over to him, and took the little girl, cuddling her gently. "Oh, you are so cute. What's your name?" Cat asked.

The girl grinned at the read head. "Olivia Flaversham." she answered. Basil walked over to Olivia, and stroked her fur. "Miss Flamsham. I've been looking all over for you." he said with relief. Olivia looked at him in sorrow. "I'm sorry, Mr. Basil. I just I got distracted by something, and went to follow it. I didn't mean to wander off alone." Basil smiled. "It's alright, darling. All that matters is, that you're okay."

The boys seemed to look at Basil in surprise. "So, you're going to help us?" Andre asked. The detective nodded. Then, he started looking over Andre. After a few moments, he stated:

"Now, you appear to be a young boy of the age of seventeen. Much like these girls. By your appearance, you seemed to have a love for music, and you also had grown up in this city."

Andre was surprised. Basil had just described him. "How did you know that?" he asked. Basil just simply answered: "It's elementary, my good man." Basil then began looking over Robbie, who seemed a bit uncomfortable by this. After looking over the raven hair boy, Basil stated:

"You are also a young boy of the age of seventeen, nearing the age of eighteen. You have an awarkard, but loving personality. By your appearance, I can identify that you are very smart, and very shy, in which you have a puppet to assist you in speaking for you if you have nothing to say."

Robbie was amazed, but shocked. "Wait! How did you know I have a puppet?" He asked. "

"Elementary." Basil replied.

"Oh."

Beck watched as Basil began looking over him as well. Of course, it annoyed Jade, but she didn't show it, for she knew it was a quick process. Soon, Basil spoke up:

"And you, sir, are yet another boy at the age of seventeen, nearing the age of eighteen. You are a pupil of a Canadian heritage, but you lived here for most of your life. And I can tell that you are Miss West's mate, judging by the contact of your hands."

When Basil said 'mate' he guestured over to Beck and Jade holding hands. Beck was impressed at Basil's ability to tell a lot about people just by staring at them for a few seconds. Jade, however, could care less.

"Well now, are you boys going to introduce yourselves?" Basil asked.

That's when the boys realized that they hadn't even said their names. They quickly introduced themselves, and Basil could even pronounce _their_ surnames, which still bothered Tori. _I hope Trina's alright. _she thought. _I wonder what's going on right now with her..._

Meanwhile...

"I swear to God, if you don't let me go in the next thirty seconds, I'M GOING TO GET VERY, VERY ROUGH WITH YOU!" Trina shouted as she struggled in the grasp of the villain who was holding on to her tightly. Ratigan chuckled evilly. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that, my dear. Do you honestly think that your petite little body can penetrate mine? Ha! I doubt it!"

Trina glared at him. "Did you just call my body small? I'm not that tiny, you know. I take martial arts, and I'll kick your butt if you just let go of me!" She continued to struggle, until Ratigan threw her to the floor, clearly annoyed with her struggling. "Will you please calmly be still and SHUT UP?!" He shouted, causing Trina to cover her ears.

"Jeez, can you lower your voice? You almost blew my ear drums out!" She exclaimed. Ratigan glared at her, grabbed her roughly by the arm, and continued to drag her to who knows where. "Just shut up." he growled. "We should be at your cell in a few minutes..."

Trina gasped in horror. "C-C-Cell?" she stuttered. "A-A-As in... _jail_ cell?"

Ratigan nodded. "That's one way of putting it. I'll be sure that you're comfy in there while I go fetch the other girls that were with you."

"If you so much as lay a finger on my sister... I'll... I'll..." Trina threatened, trying to come with a threat. Ratigan laughed at her. "Look at you. You're too afraid of me to even think of a threat." Trina growled. "I'm not afraid of a big rat like you..."

"I AM NOT A RAT!" Ratigan shouted again.

"If you're not a rat, you'd be smaller..." Trina retorted.

The evil rat continued to drag Trina down the wooden hall. That's when Trina realized that they were now either in the walls of her house, or beneath the house. Where ever they were, she didn't like it one bit. Finally, Ratigan stopped in front of bars. Trina looked to see the cell he as talking about. Behind the bars was a wide room. The rat opened the door, and threw Trina into the room. She was about to get up when he closed the door, and locked it. "Let me out!" she demanded. Ratigan just chuckled. "You will only be let out of here for your _special job_...

With that, he left. But also told Trina to 'make herself at home'. Trina watched as the professor left. She wanted to bang on the bars, but she didn't want to risk injuring her hands. Besides that, she had her nails done earlier that day. "Oh Tori... please... don't let Ratigan get you..." Trina whispered, sinking to the floor. She was scared now. She may have showed bravery with Ratigan, but deep down she was frightened of him.

_Please God, please don't let that rat get my baby sister. Please..._

**Nellie: Oh poor Trina! But don't worry, Basil will save her... or will he? Will the others even find Trina, or will Ratigan catch all the girls? Make your predictions in a review please. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5: In the walls

**Nellie: Hi! Sorry for not updating in a while. Please forgive me. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This fanfic is going to have some similarities to GMD.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or The Great Mouse Detective. They belong to Nickelodeon and Eve Titus/Disney.**

Chapter 5: In the walls

_Please be okay, Trina. Please be okay. _Tori thought as she and the others followed Basil across the living room. She was getting more worried about her older sister by the minute. She thought of what Ratigan was doing to her, and shuddered.

"Now children." Basil announced, snapping Tori out of her thoughts. "I believe that Ratigan has taken Miss Vitchs-"

"Vega." Tori corrected him yet again.

"Whatever. As I was saying, I believe that Ratigan has taken your sister inside the walls of this house. We will have to explore them."

"But how will we get into the walls?" Tori asked. Basil gestured over to an outlet. The teens watched as he walked over to the outlet and pushed it over, revealing a hole behind it. "Wow." Cat giggled. "I didn't know your house had a secret passage way, Tori."

"Neither did I. No wonder that outlet wouldn't work." Tori replied. "Come on, now. We must not dilly dally. Ladies first." Basil said, stepping inside so the girls could walk in. Cat, still holding Olivia, went first, then Tori, and then Jade. The boys went when after them, and Basil walked in last, closed the entrance, but not before looking around.

To Tori, the inside of the walls were very long. Like hallways. They were sort of dark, too. Basil had made his way to the front to lead the teens through the walls of the Vega house. Beck had held on to Jade's to hand so she'd stay close to him. He was afraid of losing her, so he wanted to make sure she was close.

Robbie was walking behind Cat, to make sure that she was close as well. Lately, he had been having some sort of feelings for the little red head. He cared for her a lot, and he wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to her.

Andre was also walking close to Tori. She was his best friend. He didn't love her in a romantic way, just a friendship way. She was like a sibling to him. Not entirely, but still. He wanted to make sure she was also safe. Trina would want him to protect her little sister, and he knew it.

The detective, the teens, and little Olivia continued to walk. The more they ventured deeper into the walls, the stranger it seems. Tori got nervous as it had gotten dark and darker. She was glad that she wasn't alone, though.

Basil had turned on a flashlight, to light up their path. Tori was relieved. It was lighter again. Soon, the group came across four tunnels. "Alright, children. It looks like we have too choices: Split up or continue to stay together." Basil announced.

"I don't care which one we do. All I know is, I'm staying with Beck, no matter what." Jade stated, giving Beck a kiss on his cheek. "Well, I don't want to be alone." Tori said. "Neither do I." Cat added.

"Alright then, we shall split up. Miss Valentine with Shapiro, Miss West with Oliver, Miss Valls with Harris-"

"Vega." Tori corrected yet again.

"Whatever. And Miss Flatcher-Hatcher-"

"Flaversham." Olivia also corrected him.

"Whatever. You will be with me. Now you all have to make sure your partner and you stay together. Keep a close eye on one another, and don't let each other out of your sight. Boys, you will be in charge of protecting the girls. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Basil." The boys agreed in unison.

"Good. Now, let's be off." Basil announced. With that, the gang split up. Beck was still holding Jade's hand. Robbie had Cat in front of him so she wouldn't get lost behind him. Andre had Tori close to him, and Basil also had Olivia by the hand. When they walked through the tunnels, they realized that there was no turning back...

With Beck and Jade...

"Remember, babe. We have to stay close together. I don't want to lose you." Beck said as he and his girlfriend walked down the tunnel they chose to go in. "I think I already know that." Jade said sarcastically. Beck chuckled, and they kept on going. They had used their phones to provide some light for them, and it worked. The phones lit up their entire path.

Suddenly, the couple heard a cackling sound. Jade gasped, and stood closer to Beck. "What was that?" Beck shrugged. "I don't know. But don't worry. I'm right here. I won't let anything get you." he assured her. But still, Jade was still uneasy. "Yeah you better not. Or else you'll have to save me."

Beck grinned, and the couple continued to walk down the long tunnel. Another cackling sound. Jade yelped, and turned around. "I could've sworn I heard that laugh behind us."

"I don't see anything." Beck said, also looking behind him.

"But there had to be. I know it."

"Don't worry. As long as we're both together, nothing can pull us apart."

When Beck said that, a large and dark figure appeared in front of the couple, smirking evilly.

"Oh but I can."

Jade screamed in fright, and Beck held her protectively, and said one word.

"Ratigan."

With Cat and Robbie...

"We're on a hunt. A Trina hunt." Cat giggled as she and Robbie walked down the tunnel they choose to go down. Robbie chuckled as he watched Cat skip ahead of him. He was glad that she wasn't afraid, but he himself was a bit nervous about going down these long hallways. He may have had his phone to provide light for him, but still.

As they continued on, Cat seemed to have skipped faster and faster ahead of Robbie. "Slow down, Cat. Basil doesn't want us to be separated. We have to say together." Robbie called to her. But Cat didn't seem to hear him as she continued to skip ahead. Robbie sighed as he began to walk faster to make sure that Cat didn't get away from him.

After a few minutes of walking, Robbie stopped to see that Cat was nowhere to be found. He sighed again. "Cat? Where are you? Please don't try to scare me, okay? We have to stay together. I have to protect you." No response. Robbie moaned. If Basil found out he lost Cat, the detective would surely be furious. If Jade found out, she would be pissed. "Please Cat. Come back." He whispered.

Suddenly, there was a high pitched scream that Robbie could identify as Cat. "CAT!" he yelled, now running. The tunnel seemed to have gotten deeper and deeper, for Robbie could not find the red head anywhere. "Cat! Where are you?" he yelled again. He heard another scream, and Cat yelling: "NO! Leave me alone you ugly bat thing. Let me go!"

Robbie was confused. Ugly bat thing? What did she mean by that?

"Hang on, Cat! I'm coming to save you." Robbie called as he continued to run.

"If I don't find her, Basil's gonna kill me. But not if Jade does it first."

With Tori and Andre...

"Don't worry, chica. Trina will be fine. She's strong." Andre assured his best friend, who was still worrying about her sister.

"I'm just afraid that Ratigan going to do something awful to her." Tori replied. "What if he gets me too?"

Andre put an arm around Tori. "Relax. I won't let him get you."

"Please try not to."

The two best friends continued to walk down the tunnel. They too had their phones to assist them with some light. As they got further, Tori began to wonder if they were being followed. She had the feeling that it was Ratigan, coming to get her. But she knew that Andre would save her if the rat did try to take her, no matter what.

Suddenly, the two heard snickering behind them. They both jumped and turned around, but saw nothing. Nothing at all. "I'm sure it was just the wind." Andre tried to reassure Tori, who frowned. "We're in the walls of my house, Andre. How can the wind come through?" she asked sarcastically.

Andre shrugged. "I don't know. It was just a thought. Come on. We need to keep going. Who knows, maybe we might find Trina."

Tori grinned a bit, and they continued to walk. More snickering behind them. They tried their best to ignore it, but it only got louder and louder. That's when they realized that someone, or something was following them.

"Andre... I'm scared." Tori whimpered.

"It'll be alright." Andre assured her once again.

Suddenly, three figures jumped in front of them. Tori shrieked, and held onto Andre, who wrapped his arms around her protectively. The figures advanced towards them, and Tori and Andre stepped back. "What do you guys want?" Andre asked. One of them spoke. "The boss wants the girl."

Tori gasped. "W-W-What does your boss want me for?"

"If you come with us, you'll find out."

"Hey! I'm not gonna let you take Tori." Andre said, shielding Tori away from the three figures.

The three figures sneered. "We'll see about that..."

With Basil and Olivia...

"Mr. Basil. Do you think we're going to find Trina?" The little eight-year-old Scottish girl asked the detective.

"I'm sure we will, Miss Flanshan." Basil replied.

"Flaversham."

"Whatever."

The two mice were walking down tunnel they chose to go down. Basil still had Olivia by the hand, and his flashlight in the other. Before they left London, Basil had vowed to keep a close eye on Olivia for her father. Olivia had always wanted to go to America, especially California. Ever since she found out about the mystery Basil was asked to solve, she begged for him to take her with him. Her father approved, but Basil didn't. Fortunately for her, he gave in.

"Where do you think Ratigan took her?" Olivia asked again. Basil just shrugged. "I'm not sure, darling. But where ever Miss Vattens is, it can't be good. But I hope the other children may find her, especially her dear sister."

Little did the mice know, that the teens were having troubles. As they continued on, they had the feeling that something was wrong. As if... someone was in trouble. Then, they heard shouting. "What was that, Mr. Basil?" Olivia asked nervously. "I'm not sure, dear. But I can tell that it isn't good." Basil replied.

All of a sudden, Andre, Robbie, and Beck came running up behind him, all very worried. "Basil! Basil! It's terrible."

"What is it, boys?" Basil asked. "And where are the girls?"

All three boys hung their heads in guilt. "That's exactly what happened." Andre replied. "The girls... they're gone."

"What?!" Basil exclaimed in disbelief. "Didn't I specifically warn you boys to protect them?"

"Yes, it wasn't our faults." Beck stated. "Jade was kidnapped by Ratigan."

"Cat was taken by what she called a 'ugly bat thing'." Robbie added.

"And Tori was snatched by three dudes that looked like thugs." Andre finished.

Basil was once again taking notes. He knew very well that the 'ugly bat thing' and the thugs worked for Ratigan. But what he didn't know was what the evil rat was going to do with the girls, and why. "Shapiro, that bat you mentioned, one Fidget by name, is under the employment of Ratigan. And those thugs you mentioned, Harris, are also under the employment of that fiend. It seems that Ratigan has all the girls now, but I'm not sure why he took them, and we have to find out."

"I hope the girls will be alright." Olivia hoped. "Don't worry, Livvy. The girls will be fine. Even with Ratigan." Andre assured the little girl. Olivia smiled a bit, and walked along with the boys down the tunnel. While doing so, the boys had one thing on their minds

Beck

_Please, Jade. Please be okay. You're my girlfriend, and I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're strong, baby. Maybe you can kick Ratigans butt. But please. Be okay, babe_

Robbie

_Cat, where ever you are, I hope you're okay. I hope that 'ugly bat thing' doesn't take a bite out of you. It would be strange if you turned into a vampire. But please. Be okay, Kitty._

Andre

_Tori, your strong. So I know you'll be okay. You're my best friend, and you always help me. Who knows, maybe you'll find Trina somewhere. But please. Be okay, chica._

**Nellie: Oh no! It looks like the rest of the girls got captured too. Hopefully, the boys, Basil, and Olivia will save them. This was a long one to do. I hope you enjoyed it, and review, please. Thank you.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Ratigans Plan

**Nellie: Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please forgive me. Anyways, Here is the next chapter for 'Of Mice and Teens'. This is where Ratigan informs the girls of his plan. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or The Great Mouse Detective. They belong to Nickelodeon and Eve Titus/Disney.**

Chapter 6: Ratigans Plan

"Tori...Tori wake up... come on, baby sis, please wake up..."

Trina's soothing voice tried to wake her unconscious sister. Just ten minutes ago, three mouse thugs had threw her in. She wasn't awake, so Trina assumed that they had knocked her out. Now the sisters were alone in the wooden cell, with Trina desperately trying to wake Tori. She just wanted to make sure that she was alive...

Trina tried to wake her up again. "Come on, Tori. Please wake up. I need to know if you're okay. Don't leave me... don't..." She whispered, feeling tears in her eyes. After a few more tries, Trina gave up. She hated to think that Tori was dead, but she was showing no signs of waking up. She decided to let Tori sleep for a while longer, carefully putting her on the ground. After doing so, Trina sat beside her, with her back against the wall. _How the chiz did we get in this situation? _She thought bitterly.

Suddenly, Trina heard high pitched cries. It didn't take her long to recognized that voice. _Cat. _She thought. Careful not to wake Tori up, Trina walked to the door to find a bat was dragging Cat towards the jail bars. Trina recognized the bat as Fidget from the movie. Fidget unlocked the door to throw Cat in, right into Trina's arms. Cat whimpered in fright, and Trina stroked her hair gently.

"Be cozy." Was the only thing Fidget said before closing the door, and locking it.

Cat looked at Trina with worry and fear. "What's going to happen to us, Trina?" she asked in a small voice. "I don't want to die." Trina gave her an assuring smile. "Don't worry, Cat. I won't let anything anything happen to any of you..."

Cat giggled, and looked over Trina's shoulder to see Tori sleeping. "Yay! Tori found you!" She exclaimed, only for Trina to shush her. "She's out cold. I think someone knocked her out. Where are the others?" Cat frowned a bit. "Well, first of all, we met Basil of Baker Street. He offered to help us find you. We went into the walls of the house, and found four tunnels. We decided to split up. Robbie and I went down one of them, and that's when that bat I saw in the kitchen grabbed me, and brought me here."

Trina was shocked. So it _was _Fidget that Cat saw in the kitchen. Now she was worried. What if Jade was caught too? She started to doubt it, knowing that Jade was a smart and strong girl. Though her thoughts were interrupted when she once again heard screaming and yelling outside the cell.

"LET ME GO, YOU STUPID DISGUSTING SON OF A-"

_**"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"**_Another voice had yelled back. Trina knew that was Ratigan, as she saw the evil rat struggling to keep hold of a goth girl who Cat knew was Jade.

"Jadey!" Cat exclaimed with glee as she ran to the door. Ratigan unlocked the door, and threw Jade in. Jade got up, growling, and tried to punch the professor, but he pushed her back on the floor. Ratigan laughed evilly. "Yes! I finally have all of you. Now I can tell you all about my plan."

"What plan?!" Jade demanded, glaring at the villain. Ratigan grinned at her. "Well... I have observed you girls well... and I am impressed with all of your singing abilities..."

The girls looked at him with confusion. How did he know about their singing? Trina was confused. Cat was scared. Jade was annoyed and suspicious. "Anyways..." Ratigan continued. "Ever since I found out about you girls, I thought to myself: 'Perfect! They are just what I need for the entertainment. If you don't know what I mean by 'entertainment' let me explain. Right under this house, I am opening a club, or a pub. It doesn't matter what it's called. And before I can open it completely, I needed the entertainment for the customers."

"So wait a minute..." Trina cut in. "You want us to perform on stage, at a club, in front of a bunch of dirty, filthy, and disgusting mice, just for their entertainment?!"

The rat nodded. "Well, you're smart."

Jade scowled. "Bull chiz! What makes you think that any of us would work for _you_?!"

"I think it sounds fun." Cat added, only to get a glare from Jade. Ratigan grinned. "Well, I see one of you agrees to this. So, what do the rest of you say?"

"Hell no!" Trina snapped.

"What she said." Jade added.

Ratigan glared a bit, and said: "Well then. If you don't want to do this... then I guess I'll just have to find your little boyfriends... and kill them..."

The girls gasped. They knew this rat was crazy, but they never thought that he would try to kill the boys, let alone threaten him. Jade glared at the rat with complete hatred. "If you so much as lay a finger on my boyfriend., I swear I'm going to rip your head off, you freaking sewer rat!" she snarled. Now Ratigan was the angry one.

"I AM _**NOT**_A RAT!" He shouted.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Then what are you? A mouse on steroids?"

Trina and Cat couldn't help but giggled, only to be shut up at Ratigans glare. "If you get smart with me anymore, you will be punished severely." he hissed, causing Jade to roll her eyes again. With that, Ratigan left the cell, locking the doors. Jade growled a bit, and crawled over to Cat. "I can't believe him..." she muttered. "Making us sing for some disgusting mice... stupid rat..."

"But it might be fun, Jadey." Cat tried to assure her. "You love singing."

"But not to mice." Jade retorted.

Trina sighed, and looked over at Tori, who was starting to wake up. Trina smiled, and hugged her sister. "Oh, you're okay... and awake..." she whispered. Tori grinned weakly. "Trina...I've found you... what happened?" she asked. Trina frowned a bit. "Baby sister... we all have been captured by Ratigan. He wants us to perform at a pub underneath our house..."

This started to interest Tori a lot more as she sat up. "Basil said something about a pub..."

Trina nodded. "Yeah. Anyways, we tried to bail out, but Ratigan threatened to kill the boys if we didn't sing, so it looks like we'll have to sing..."

Tori was a bit surprised. "Why would he want us to sing for him?"

"Apparently, he likes our singing..."

"How did he know that we sing?"

"Apparently, _he's_ the rat that's been hanging out in our house for the past week."

"...ah..."

All the girls were afraid. Especially Tori. Jade didn't show it, but she was kind of nervous. Even thought Cat liked the idea of singing, she too was scared. Trina was also scared, but she wanted to be brave.

She wanted to be brave.

For Jade

For Cat.

For Tori.

And for herself.

**Nellie: Well, now we know Ratigans evil plan... which isn't so evil... I mean... making the girls perform for mice... well, that's it for this chapter. We'll get back to the boys soon. See you guys later, and review, please. Thank you.**


	7. Authors Note

**Hey guys...**

**Sorry I haven't updated my stories in a while, but I've been taking my final exams, and I finished my third one today. I have one more after this, and my last day of school is this Friday (Thank goodness). So I'll probably have more time to update during the summer...**

**Anyways, this isn't a chapter. Just an authors notes...**

**Please don't get angry with me, I hope you understand, but I don't think I can continue 'Of Mice and Teens' mostly because I haven't fully seen The Great Mouse Detective.**

**BUT...**

**I'm giving one of you guys the perfect opportunity to continue it for me! If you know a lot more about GMD and actually seen it whole unlike me. Again, I'm really sorry I can't continue. If one of you decided to continue it, I may take my version down. **

**BUT...**

**I will continue 'Jake & Tori Stories' and start another story along with it like I would normally do. If you look on my profile, and in the Upcoming Stories section, the first story on the list is the next story I will be doing along with 'Jake & Tori Stories'. Yeah, the order in which the upcoming stories are put will be the order in which I'll be doing them.**

**BUT... I really got to stop doing that.**

**I'm currently working on a oneshot. It's another Melanie story. I know how much you guys love little Melanie so I decided to write another cute Melanie fic.**

**Again, I'm really sorry I can't continue 'Of Mice and Teens' but don't worry, I'll still be around.**

**See ya later! Nellie out!**


End file.
